midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Aubrey Hamilton Lowry
Aubrey Hamilton Lowry was the fiancée of Bobo Winthrop but is currently a ghost in Midnight, Texas. Aubrey was murdered, shot dead, and dumped in a river. The crime scene is described as "ritualistic" with signs of possible devil worship. Bobo becomes the prime suspect, especially when the fact that she's already married to a white supremacist named Peter Lowry, from the "Sons of Lucifer" biker gang, is revealed.'Midnight, Texas' First Look: Meet Bobo Backstory Five years prior to current events, Aubrey Hamilton married Sons of Lucifer gang member, Peter Lowry. Some time after that he instructed her to meet Bobo Winthrop in the hopes of gaining information of the whereabouts of his parents weapons stash. Two years into their their marriage, he was arrested for assault, and sent to Beaumont Federal for a three year sentence. Prior to being released she was attacked and murdered, seemingly, by a Sons of Lucifer gang member. Throughout Midnight, Texas Season One In Pilot, Aubrey's body turned up down by the river's side during Midnight's annual fall picnic, bloated and in the process of decomposition. She had been shot in the abdomen and drowned. Just for a brief moment, Aubrey's ghost seemingly made eye contact with Manfred Bernardo, a psychic and Midnight's most recent newcomer. According to Bobo Winthrop, her fiancé, they had gotten into a massive fight two weeks prior, and he hadn't heard from her since. That night, she visited Manfred at his home as he slept. She appeared in his bed as his room filled with fog, and his floor covered in water. She reached out to Manfred, seeking help but with her inability to talk, he initially mistook her cry for help as an attempt at possession. With Manfred clueless as to what she was attempting to accomplish, Aubrey spelled out the word "Help" in the condensation from the window. He agreed to assist her but on his terms. That evening, Manfred returned with the tools and supplies needed to call forth Aubrey. He used an Ouija board in order for the two of them to properly communicate. She began moving the planchette to spell out the word "Pecados", which Manfred would later come to discover is the water bank that the gun used to kill Aubrey was disposed at. Unfortunately, before Aubrey could continue, the séance was interrupted by several uninvited ghosts, but not only that, a bright orange light could be seen under the floorboard as it was being pushed up just beneath Manfred's feet. In the days following of the discovery of Aubrey's body, several revelations would be had, such as her real name, which was Aubrey Hamilton-Lowry, and her five-year marriage to Peter Lowry, a White Supremacist, and Sons of Lucifer member. He had just gotten out of Beaumont Federal after serving a three-year sentence for assault. Aubrey also spent a fair amount of time at the Chapel and Strong Angel Tattoo, despite her feelings towards Chuy and Joe Strong's lifestyle, which she made known. In Bad Moon Rising, having learned that Bobo had been arrested for her murder, Aubrey agreed to show Manfred what actually took place, leading up to her death. She did this by hijacking Manfred and showing him her memories of that fateful that night. Aubrey was killed by a member of the Sons of Lucifer. However, she didn't know who killed her due to the fact that the killer's identity was concealed behind a skull mask. The night Aubrey died, she was taking a walk to clear her head after her fight with Bobo. Aubrey wanted to tell him that she lied, but she was scared of how he would react. She feared of losing him. During this walk, a truck showed up. Immediately, Aubrey knew this meant trouble, so she reached for the gun in her bag that she had taken from Bobo, but her attacker took her down from behind, and shot her with the gun. After that, she was in and out of consciousness but she did recall being in the back of a truck. The attacker tossed the run in the river, and proceed to drag Aubrey down to the river's edge, where many other things had died before. Aubrey knew she was being left there to die, which took three days to happen. Personality Not much is know of Aubrey's personality prior to her death, other than the fact that her ideals aligned with those of Peter Lowry and his gang, the Sons of Lucifer, and their idealism of white supremacy. It is unknown if her ideals and beliefs changed upon meeting Bobo Winthrop, though even following her death, she sought out help from Manfred Bernardo as a ghost to have Bobo cleared of her murder charge. Skills Aubrey possessed all the standard abilities of an average human women, while alive, in Midnight, Texas. After she died, she gained all the abilities of a ghost. Appearances Trivia Gallery ---- References See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Ghosts